villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Smiley (One Piece)
Smiley is an antagonist in the Punk Hazard Arc of One Piece. It is a creation of Caesar Clown. Personality Smiley is a sentient creature which does not care about anything around it. Smiley truly cares devouring whatever is in it. It is very obedient to its creator, Caesar Clown, as it followed all of his orders in their battle against Luffy. Smiley can be capricious when it swallowed the giant candy before Caesar ordered it to do anything else since it always desire to devour anything nearby. Powers and Abilities As a large creature, Smiley possesses the advantage to consume its victim as a whole like how it did to Caesar's men. It can produce poisonous gas that can cripple or kill nearby targets. Its composition is also poisonous as it very corrosive. Smiley has the ability to split itself into multiple smaller pieces that can wreak havoc. It appears to be immune to swords, guns, and knives that would normally not inflict damage on a mass of slime. However, it can produce a ferocious explosion if it is exposed to flames. Smiley's weakness is water itself since its chemical composition cannot survive in water and is also a devil fruit user. Despite not surviving in the water, it can still kill the life forms in the lake like the fish. It is also known for its impressive speed and durability as it chased Zoro, Sanji, Brook, Kin'emon, and some of Caesar's men across the island. Biography Past Smiley was created after Caesar blew up all the chemicals destroying the island in the process. After some time, Caesar returned to the island to modify the substance that was left behind and gave it the Sara Sara no Mi which made it into a powerful slime. Caesar then locked it up on the island. Punk Hazard Arc Smiley first appeared on the burning side of Punk Hazard when Caesar decided to release it to kill off the Straw Hat pirates and G-5 Marines on the island. When it was released, it immediately killed Caesar's men who freed it and proceed to get to the other side of the island by firing pieces of itself. Pieces of it landed on the G-5 Marines ship where the men tried to kill it with various weapons until one of them used a flamethrower which caused it to ignite in a fiery explosion presumably killing them. The pieces of Smiley then continued to cause chaos by attacking the Straw Hats, Marines, and Caesar's men until Caesar appeared. It assisted Caesar in battle where it tried to trap Luffy in a massive explosion but the latter escaped. Near the lake that split the island, Smiley tried to kill Zoro, Sanji, Brook and Kin'emon but they nearly avoided it when Kin'emon fend it off with his sword technique. Smiley (which completely made it to the winter side of the island) chased the men until it came upon a giant candy being pulled by Caesar's men. It immediately devoured the candy which caused it to collapse and turn into Shinokuni, a powerful poisonous gas which began to petrify its victim. As a result of becoming Shinokuni, Smiley died and its devil fruit appeared in the nearest apple on the island. Shinokuni also produced artificial devil fruits nearby that Caesar has been working on. Trivia *Smiley is one of the youngest characters to appear in the Punk Hazard Arc. It is about three years old. It is younger than the children that was captured by Caesar Clown. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:One Piece Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Genderless Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Creation Category:Mute Category:Multi-Beings Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Amoral Category:Polluters Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Pawns